QR FHLPMZLCJXB OJWQNGM ARILBEE
by HenchmanforM
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo. One-shot/Lime. Pasen y lean.


**QR FHLPMZLCJXB OJWQNGM ARILBEE**

.

Por más madura que pensara ó quisiera decir que soy. No puedo evitar sentir envidia…  
Envidia de verla a ella con esa sonrisa, _tan contenta_, mientras lo lleva a él de la mano…  
No debería, pero no puedo evitar sentir envidia de su felicidad…  
La envidia guía mi camino durante los minutos que los sigo a escondidas…

.

Me da igual a dónde van. Quiero saber a qué…  
"_**Aunque me duela**_" Me digo a mi misma...

.

Ella lo lleva de la mano, y él sonríe mientras ella lo guía…  
Los minutos pasan. Y yo los sigo de cerca…  
Hasta que llegan a su destino. Ya no los puedo seguir sin que me vean…  
Escondida detrás de un arbusto. Los observo…

.

La envidia me corroe…  
Quiero ver que pasara…  
Aunque me duela…

.

Ella lo suelta, _por fin_. Ahora le muestra la vista del lugar…  
Es hermoso…  
Él se aparta un poco para ver con detenimiento. Le gusta…

.

"_**Tal vez no sea nada y ella solo quiera mostrarle el lugar**_" Me dice mi mente…  
Pero tan pronto como esa idea vino a mí, se esfumo…  
La rabia me inunda al ver como de un segundo a otro, ella se lanza sobre él…  
Lo besa. "_**Lo está besando**_" Grita la voz de mi conciencia…

.

Lo estaba besando. En la boca…  
Los labios de ella se movían sobre los de él con agilidad…  
Él, _rojo como un tomate_, se deja llevar. Disfruta el momento…

.

.

La primera puñalada cae sobre mí. Mientras Dipper y ella se besan

.

.

"_**No puede ser**_" Digo en mi mente…  
Después de unos segundos el beso termina. "_**Vámonos de aquí**_" Dice mi conciencia…  
No quiero seguir viendo esto, pero aun así no me puedo mover…

.

La envidia que siento llego a otro nivel. La culpa es de ella…  
Pero ella no se contenta solo con un beso. Quiere más…  
Lo hace caer y se sienta sobre él…  
Lo aplasta. Él hace un chiste sobre eso…  
Ella se enoja. Yo sonrió…

.

No quiero saber que va a pasar ahora. Pero me lo imagino…  
Me duele…

.

Intercambian miradas por unos segundos…  
Hasta que ella sonríe. Sonríe maliciosamente…  
Toma las manos de él con las suyas y las lleva a sus pechos…

.

.

He ahí la segunda puñalada que cae sobre m…

.

.

Me duele tanto verlo a él tocándola…  
Y a ella sonriendo mientras él lo hace…

.

Ya no quiero mirar, porque me duele…  
La envidia me corroe más y más…  
Y ahora más, porque él se lanza sobre ella…  
Tira de las ropas para dejar a la vista los pechos que estuvo acariciando…  
Los ataca con suaves lengüetazos y uno que otro besito…

.

.

Y otra puñalada cae sobre mí…

.

.

Siento envidia de todas y cada una de las sensaciones que ella está experimentando…  
Y me duele. Me duele que sea él quien hace eso con ella…  
Quiero irme, _pero no puedo_, no puedo…  
Me da asco. Verla tan feliz mientras él muerde sus pezones con delicadeza…  
Me duele. Verlo a él sonriendo…  
Me da envidia. No ser ella…

.

Nunca me espere llegar a ver esto…  
Sabía que si los seguía, podría ver algo que no quería…  
Pero esto ya es más de la cuenta. Mucho más de lo que me esperaba…

.

Ahora es él quien la besa…  
Ahora fue él, quien busco sus labios…  
Y ella le corresponde…

.

Este beso es más largo…  
Con todo esto lo único que hago yo es soñar…  
Y sentir envidia de no ser ella…

.

Por fin el beso se acaba…  
Pero le sigue uno pequeño en el cuello…  
Y otro igual en entre los pechos…  
Y así va bajando. De beso en beso…  
En line recta. Directo al sur…

.

Un poco de ropa interrumpe su camino...  
Pero eso no es ningún inconveniente para él…  
Solo un tirón y problema resuelto…

.

"_**Vámonos de aquí**_" Vuelve a decir la voz de mi conciencia…  
Pero yo no puedo apartar la mirada. No puedo…

.

"_**No debes ver**_" Grita la voz de mi conciencia…  
Pero aun así levanto la cabeza para ver mejor…

.

Él la mira. Ella lo mira…  
Ella sonríe. El comienza a lamerla…  
Yo. Yo no puedo quejarme de nada, él ya es un hombre…  
Y como cualquier hombre, cede a sus instintos…

.

Ella comienza a gemir…  
Lo disfruta mucho…

.

Me rindo…  
Mi mano se ha colado entre mis ropas…  
Mis dedos han comenzado a juguetear con mi intimidad…  
Imaginando que es él quien me otorga las caricias…

.

Los lengüetazos son largos y pausados. Ella se retuerce…  
Le encanta lo que está sintiendo…  
Yo. No mucho…  
Ataco con fuera mi intimidad…  
Sin compasión. Quiero que esto acabe rápido…  
No quiero sentir nada. Ya que solo lo hago por envidia…

.

No quiero conformarme con soñar…  
Con soñar que es a mí a quien él le otorga esas caricias…

.

Ella gime más fuerte. Mueve la cabeza de lado a lado…  
Lastimosamente tengo que esconderme mejor…  
Ya no puedo tacarme…  
Me quede a la mitad…

.

Pero ella no. Arquea la espalda y el éxtasis llega…  
Ella sonríe…  
Él también…  
Y me da asco. Me da asco verla sonreír…  
Feliz por todo el placer que ha recibido…  
Y me da rabia. Verlo a él lamerse los labios…  
Me muerdo la lengua antes de decir con que están manchados…

.

.

De nada vale seguir contando las puñaladas que he recibido…

.

.

Ahora ella se levanta y lo besa…  
Es un beso más corto. Le da la espalda y se acomoda…  
El por su parte se quita el polo…  
"_**Quisiera tocarlo**_" Me digo a mi misma…

.

Pero mi tortura aun no ha acabado…  
Se desabrocha el pantalón y saca su hombría…  
Quiero y no quiero ver al mismo tiempo…  
Lo veo. Me gusta lo que veo…

.

Ella mueve su trasero en señal de impaciencia…  
Él posa sus manos sobre ella…  
La acaricia. La hace esperar…  
Es más que claro que ya está preparada y aun así la hace esperar…

.

Ella le reclama. El se apiada de ella…  
Se acomoda y lentamente comienza…

.

Ella gime…  
Yo ya no puedo más…  
Y mis dedos vuelven a lo suyo…  
Comienzan otra vez a atacar mi intimidad…  
Esta es la posición más incomoda en la que me he masturbado alguna vez…  
Pero no tengo opción. No puedo dejar que me vean…

.

El vaivén es lento y suave…  
Ella lo disfruta. Mucho…

.

La envidio tanto. Pero tanto…  
Y me duele. Verlo a él tan feliz haciendo eso…  
Con ella…

.

Llega el momento del éxtasis…  
El clímax…  
El de ella. Un grito de felicidad…  
El mío. Un susurro de suplica…

.

Ahora ella yace rendida sobre el suelo…  
Y él, sobre ella…

.

Hasta aquí llego yo…  
Me acomodo las ropas y decido volver…  
Vine sabiendo que podría dolerme lo que vería…  
Debo ser fuerte…  
Debo ser fuerte y actuar normal…

.

Regreso a la cabaña en silencio…  
Mientras mi mente divaga…

.

.

Ya he recibido demasiadas puñaladas…

.

.

"_**Soy un asco**_" Digo en mi mente…  
Me hago la fuerte y espero fuera de la cabaña a que lleguen Dipper y ella…  
Espero y espero…  
Y mi mente divaga…

.

Pienso en que será lo primero que diga…  
-_**Hola**_\- Práctico…  
No me convenzo ni a mi misma…  
Y me duele el tener que callar…

.

Conforme oscurece el cielo, oscurece mi mente…  
Y llega a mí una retorcida idea…  
Y me doy aun más asco…  
Si…  
A mí ha llegado la idea de usar lo que vi a mi favor…

.

Mi mente divaga entre hacerlo o no…  
Si lo hago nuestra amistad terminaría…  
Y estaría en muchos problemas con el Sr. Pines…

.

Si no lo hago…  
"_**¿Por cuánto tiempo podre guardar el secreto?**_" Pregunto…

.

Él no debería hacer esas cosas con ella…  
Eso está mal…  
"_**Y claro, tu quieres tomar ese lugar**_" Me dice la voz de mi conciencia…

.

.

Todo es culpa de la envidia…

.

.

Por fin los veo llegar…  
Tranquilos, como si nada hubiera pasado…  
Me saludan y yo a ellos…  
Mabel tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…  
Lo soporto como puedo…

.

.

-_**Hey. Dipper, me acompañas a traer provisiones de último minuto… necesito unos brazos fuertes**_\- Pregunte y le di un pequeño golpe con el codo.

-_**Claro… no hay problema, yo puedo con todo**_\- Me respondió confiado de sí mismo.

-_**Yo los veo después chicos… he sudado demasiado con la caminata y necesito un baño, baño, baño, baño**_\- Dijo Mabel entrando a la cabaña.

.

.

Dipper y yo fuimos por el carrito de golf…  
Yo conduzco. Me pone nerviosa su cercanía, aunque no esté tan cerca de mí…  
Presumo de mi habilidad para conducir. Solo trato de distraerme…  
Él sonríe. "_**Yo puedo hacerlo con los ojos vendado**_" Me reta…  
Nos reímos…

.

Por ahora solo quiero pasar un buen rato.  
Disfrutar de su compañía…  
Aunque solo vayamos de compras…  
Aunque solo seamos amigos…  
Aunque esa loca idea siga retumbando en mi mente…  
Tentándome…

.

.

.

**12-1 3-12-1-22-5 14-15 12-1 8-1-14 4-9-3-8-15  
17-21-9-5-14 3-18-5-5-19 17-21-5 19-5-1 12-1 3-12-1-22-5**

.

.

.

XYRQM, DEFWY WUHÍ OJAKN HQPI BQC-OLBW. RWP IHX HS PRLPMAÚH, RWP IHX JS…

FL YHKHLCJ WR SPAKHQRW: ARQBU XVHLA HVHAESPKM, IEOHJ U HVSNAV DXGJGR…

UCYYRUBAR: YD PAEYLBWH RV SJE VOSOMÓA. HJ QRVYCNWB HQ QR URJKKEDKW. ZVYY LIEÓQ…


End file.
